The present invention is directed to a barber or beauty shop chair that houses a retractable entertainment device.
The chair is designed to allow a customer that is at a barber or at a beauty shop to be entertained while enjoying a haircut or receiving any other type of grooming service.
Chairs have been made that house entertainment systems, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,753, issued to Perez discloses an Entertainment Chair System that features a first half platform and a second half platform mounted atop a base, the first half platform can be reclined or elevated. An inner storage compartment is disposed in the base, wherein a door disposed in the base allows and prevents access to the inner compartment of the base. A television with a mounting system is pivotally attached to the first half platform. The mounting system functions to position the television parallel to the first half platform. A dispensing system is disposed below the base. The system is not a barber or beauty shop chair that is used to entertain a customer receiving a haircut or a grooming service.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,868, issued to Wynn discloses a Computer Work Station that includes a reclining chair has a back rest, a seat, a leg rest, and a pair of arm rests. The reclining chair has a support base for supporting the reclining chair above a surface. A computer is mounted to the reclining chair. A pair of key pads electrically connected to the computer for inputting data into the computer are provided. Each of the arm rests has a key pad swivelably attached thereto. A monitor is pivotally connected to the back rest and is electrically connected to the computer for displaying visual images from the computer. The system is not a barber or beauty shop chair that is used to entertain a customer receiving a haircut or a grooming service.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,472, issued to Large, et al. discloses a Seat provided with a pivoting display screen that comprises at least one armrest and a foldaway display screen. The screen comprises an articulated supporting arm mounted on a movable carriage and the armrest comprises a circularly arcuate rail, the top end of the rail being substantially vertical and the bottom portion substantially horizontal, the carriage being secured to said rail and being able to move in translation between a first bottom position for stowage of the screen and a second top position of the screen. The screen may also comprise a cover so that it can be used as a tray. The system is not a barber or beauty shop chair that is used to entertain a customer receiving a haircut or a grooming service.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a barber shop or beauty shop chair that houses an entertainment device. The entertainment device is housed under the seat of the chair and extends outwardly when the device is used.